The purpose of this protocol is to treat infants with an established diagnosis of congenital lacticacidosis with dichloroacetate to determine if it reduces the blood lactate level. If this does occur, therapy will be continued indefinitely while monitoring the growth, development and neurologic status of the infant. Only patients with a documented persistent lacticacidosis not secondary to other causes of metabolic acidosis, will be included in this study.